edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed's Snorlax
Ed's Snorlax is the fourth Pokemon currently owned by Ed. Personality He loves food, and will solemnly think of food if not of anything else. If awoken rudely, he'll attack and calm down quickly, resulting in more sleep. He doesn't seem to mind traveling with the Eds, as they provide food to sustain his appetite. Much like Ed, he will eat anything, even if it's deemed impossible to eat. However, despite his relentless desires for food, Snorlax can focus on other things if the situation is that dire. While he still loves food, he is very loyal to Ed, always obeying his commands despite picturing food every now and again. He is a serious battler, and his strong Attack and Special Defense gives him an edge when in a tight spot. He'll put his ideals of food aside when battling a vital or powerful adversary that has him on equal grounds, and it's shown that he'll even consider his Trainer's feelings more important than food, giving him the strength to battle until the very end, showing how less lazy he can be. Overview He made his first appearance in "Larger than Life", where he was fast asleep on a bridge that stopped the Eds from advancing towards Route 7. He was unaffected when Ed ran into him, for he merely bounced off. When the flute was played by Ed later, Snorlax had awoken and battled against Ed and his Charmander. Snorlax used Amnesia to increase his Special Defense, and then followed it up with Tackle. When Charmander used Ember, Snorlax was hit and got the burn status, taking damage. After taking a multitude of Scratch attacks from Charmander, including a critical hit, Snorlax pulled out a Sitrus Berry and ate it, regaining HP. He then used Tackle, dealing damage towards Charmander. After taking even more damage from Charmander's Scratch attacks and burn, he was weakened to the point where he was safe to be captured by Ed. In "Ed's Little 'Alien'", Snorlax was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, where he ate his food just like that and fell asleep. While he was asleep, he was unaware as Charmeleon's bowl bounced off of him, almost hurting Dunsparce. In "Duel of Honor", Snorlax was called out to train in a timed battle against Double D's Venipede. When Snorlax was hit with a Screech, his Defense was lowered, but he countered with Yawn, making Venipede drowsy. Snorlax was hit with a critical hit Poison Tail, sustaining damage before Venipee fell asleep. While his opponent was asleep, Snorlax used Chip Away and dealt damage. After he used Chip Away, Snorlax learned Body Slam on the spot, but missed when Venipede woke up. After Venipede evolved into Whirlipede, Snorlax briefly thought Whirlipede was a sideways donut, and that left him open to be hit with a Bug Bite, taking damage. Whirplipede then used Screech and Snorlax's Defense was decreased even more, but Snorlax attacked with his newly learned Body Slam. As he sailed downwards, Whirlipede decreased the damage by using her new move, namely Iron Defense to increase her Defense. With ten seconds left on the clock, both Snorlax and Whirlipede charged with Chip Away and Poison Tail, colliding both attacks, but Snorlax was feeling overpowered. Thankfully, the timer went off, meaning it was a draw and both Snorlax and Whirlipede cease battling. In "A Fighting Chance", Snorlax was called out to try out Poke Puffs, a snack that was sure to appease his appetite. When he ate just three, he fell over, unable to eat anymore as everyone else ate. In "At Wit's End", Snorlax was deposited into Ed's PC in exchange for Tyrunt. In "Heroes in the Badlands", he was added back to Ed's party in exchange for Malamar. In "Power Struggle", it was revealed that Snorlax was used to battle against a Team Flare Grunt, revealed to have defeated a Golbat with Body Slam. In "Shocking Science", it was revealed that Snorlax was the second Pokemon Ed used to battle against Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader. Snorlax was able to defeat Emolga with Body Slam, but when Heliolisk was called out, Snorlax's weight backfired on him when Heliolisk used Grass Knot, ultimately defeating Snorlax. In "Dueling Fantasies", Snorlax was the third Pokemon Ed used to battle against Valerie and her Sylveon. Snorlax was able to take a Dazzling Gleam, and then used Amnesia to increase his Special Defense. He was then hit by another Dazzling Gleam, and then hit by a weak Quick Attack. Snorlax and Ed understood the other's determination and then initiated a Rollout, scoring a direct hit on Sylveon. As Snorlax circled around, Sylveon dodged and used Dazzling Gleam. Snorlax was dealt even more damage as he skid back, but kept on going, for Ed's sake and his own, for he wanted food. He then jumped and gave it a Body Slam, dealing a lot of damage and defeating Sylveon. As the Eds celebrated, Snorlax was given a Poke Puff and laid back as Ed conversed with Valerie, and grinned as he and Snorlax had a bond of happiness and watched as Ed earned his Fairy Badge, prize money, and TM for Dazzling Gleam. In "Scorching Scorn", Snorlax was called out to eat dinner with the other Pokemon, where he lazily watched the others bicker with Charizard. Later, he was called out to battle against Double D's Delphox after Skuntank was defeated. After Delphox dealt a powerful blow with Psyshock, Snorlax defeated Delphox with one Body Slam. Snorlax then fought against Double D's Aurorus. Aurorus started off with Hail, dealing little damage after the battle progressed. Snorlax then dealt damage with Rollout, but he suffered a lot of damage from Avalanche. Snorlax then went to attack with Body Slam, but Aurorus dodge and used Aurora Beam, with Hail makng things worse for Snorlax. Soon enough, Snorlax used Body Slam and scored a hit at last, but that left Aurorus the opportunity to use Avalanche, ultimately defeating Snorlax. In "Conviction", Snorlx was called out to battle against a wild Delibird on Route 17. Delibird fired off a Present, dealing damage, but Snorlax was still fine, and he jumped into the air, and crashed down with Body Slam. After getting up, Ed successfully captured the wild Delibird, but the downside was that Snorlax's Body Slam caused an avalanche that sent the group all the way over some large rocks, and they all surprisingly found themselves at the exit of Route 17. In "The Pieces Move", Snorlax and Sliggoo were both deposited into the PC in place of Skuntank and Delibird. In "Inverse Pests", Snorlax was added back to Ed's party, later seen eating Poke Puffs while the Pokemon ate dinner on Route 18. Snorlax quickly fell asleep and was snoring and dreaming of food. In "From Then to Now", Snorlax was seen eating with the other Pokemon in Couriway Town's Pokemon Center, where he commented that he couldn't wait to try different foods. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Snorlax was deposited into Ed's PC. In "Burning Chills", Snorlax was added back to Ed;s party. Later on, in Snowbelle City, Snorlax was the third Pokemon Ed used against Eddy and his Dunsparce. Although he got hit and paralyzed by Dunsparce's Glare, Snorlax was able to attack using Crunch, which cancelled out an incoming Drill Run. Much to everyone's surprise, the attack felt like a dentist to him. Snorlax thus used Body Slam, but fell short when Dunsparce used Dig and dodged, crawling back up to deal damage. Snorlax reeled back and was hit by Drill Run. Taking a lot of damage, Snorlax felt exhausted, yet Ed's encouragement brought him back to his feet and used Heavy Slam to plow straight through Dunsparce's Ancient Power. After Dunsparce hit the ground, Snorlax didn't let up as he used Body Slam, dealing large amounts of damage and fortunately paralyzing Dunsparce. With both Pokemon paralyzed and defeated, Snorlax used Heavy Slam and Dunsparce used Drill Run. However, Dunsparce faltered, leaving him to get hit by Snorlax's Heavy Slam , giving Ed victory. Snorlax then looked on as Ed bounced off his belly and into snow, and commented on how he was hungry. When Ed brought up the idea of snow cones, Snorlax perked up at the food idea. In "On Thin Ice", it was revealed that Snorlax was deposited into the PC in place of Tyrantrum. In "The War is Over", Snorlax was revealed to have been added back to Ed's party. In "Preparations for the Fray", Snorlax was seen again as the other Pokemon had a joined luncheon. Snorlax was shown to have eaten a great deal of food before he fell backwards, asleep. In "The Eds - Part II", Snorlax was the first Pokemon Ed used to battle against Diantha and her first Pokemon, Hawlucha. Snorlax was gonna use his weight and HP to his advantage and manage to get an advantage. He waited after Hawlucha enhanced her Attack sharply with Swords Dance, and then he made his move with Heavy Slam, but missed when Hawlucha's Speed got the better of him. He was then struck by Flying Press, sustaining a great deal of damage. Snorlax countered with his Body Slam, but once again missed due to Hawlucha being faster, to which he took note of in a reference to food. He attacked with Heavy Slam once more, and Hawlucha dodged that too, taking no pain and used Swords Dance once more. Snorlax then decided to end it all with his powerful Giga Impact. He attacked with full power, with Hawlucha attacking with Flying Press. Both attacks met in the middle, but unfortunately Snorlax took most of the damage while Hawlucha took less due to the Attack difference. With final thoughts being of the challenges and victories he had with Ed, he thought of how fun the journey was and fainted, leaving Ed with five Pokemon left. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Snorlax and the other Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to head back to the cul-de-sac. Moves * Body Slam * Heavy Slam * Giga Impact * Crunch Trivia * Snorlax is the heaviest Pokemon Ed has obtained. * Snorlax always makes food references, depending on what he's thinking or what he sees, like when called Scolipede a 'sideways donut' when she was still a Whirlipede. Category:Ed's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Normal Type